A washing machine is a kind of electric home appliance that washes, rinses, and dries laundry using water and detergent. Based on the direction in which laundry is introduced, conventional washing machines are classified into a top-loading type washing machine and a front-loading type washing machine.
The top-loading type washing machine performs washing using a water stream generated by rotating a pulsator in alternating directions and the frictional force generated between laundry articles. Generally, the top-loading type washing machine includes a tub mounted vertically for receiving laundry, a pulsator rotating in the tub for washing the laundry, and a lid mounted at the top of the washing machine for opening and closing the tub.
The front-loading type washing machine performs washing by rotating a drum at low speed while water, detergent, and laundry are put in the drum. Generally, the front-loading type washing machine includes a tub and a drum mounted horizontally for receiving laundry, a plurality of lifters provided at the internal circumferential surface of the drum for lifting the laundry upward and dropping the laundry downward when the drum is rotated, and a door mounted at the front of the washing machine for opening and closing the drum.
Meanwhile, a dish washing machine is another kind of electric home appliance that washes, rinses, and dries dishes using water and detergent. The dish washing machine is constructed in a structure in which injection arms inject wash water collected at the bottom of a tub to the dishes, when a pump is operated, to wash the dishes. Generally, the dish washing machine includes a tub for receiving dishes and wash water, a rack mounted in a tub such that the dishes are placed on the rack, a pump for pumping wash water collected at the bottom of the tub, at least one injection arm for injecting the wash water pumped by the pump to the dishes placed on the rack, and a drainage pump for draining the wash water out of the tub.
The electric home appliances which wash an object using water and detergent, such as the washing machine and the dish washing machine, may adopt a heating apparatus to improve washability. The heating apparatus may be coupled to the tub for heating water stored in the tub. Alternatively, the heating apparatus may be mounted at the middle of a water supply hose for heating water to be supplied into the tub such that hot water or steam can be supplied into the tub.